Kid Icarus: Two Worlds
by NoonboryKedabory
Summary: Pit trains a human girl to fight in Palutena's Army, while he attends her school in her world.
1. Angelic Apprentice

_First Kid Icarus story, yay!_

_Of course, there are original characters in this, because I make OCs for just about every fandom I'm in. I'm in too many fandoms._

_Since Morgan is the main OC, I'll describe her. If you want descriptions of other characters, let me know in the reviews and I'll add them in subsequent chapters._

_Morgan has waist-length tawny brown hair, sun-tanned skin, and green eyes. She has multiple outfits, so I'll only describe her main one; a red baby tee, denim shorts, knee-high tube socks, and white tennis shoes. Other outfits will be described in the story._

_Obviously, I don't own Kid Icarus outside of OCs. It belongs to Nintendo and Masahiro Sakurai._

_Anyway, let's move out!_

_Pit's perspective_

Is it possible that you could be the captain of an army of centurions serving a goddess...and still be lonely?

Yes, it was the greatest of honours, but Pit still felt something was missing from him.

A real friend, he thought. That's what he was missing.

He couldn't say anyone around him could have "friend" status. Lady Palutena was his caretaker, Pittoo his twin, the centurions his men.

Where was the friend? One he could tell jokes with, make up stories with?

Maybe even fall in love with?

Maybe not that last part, but a friend would be nice to have.

So when Lady Palutena approached Pit with the offer of getting an apprentice, he took it no questions asked.

"I've been watching over these humans for some time," said the alighted goddess. "I feel that with some time, you could certainly train one to fight alongside you."

Through the water television that had finally been restored after being forgotten about after Super Smash Bros. Brawl, Lady Palutena and Pit watched numerous humans go about their lives, making the most of the last days of summer.

One small boy and his toddler-age brother were in a little sandbox.

A college student was lying in the grass, watching the sunset.

One young teen was leaving a pool locker room with a towel on her head.

That girl caught Pit's attention.

"Dad, I'm ready!" The girl called to her dad, who was waiting by a large, wheeled... hooded chariot thing to pick her up.

"Did you have fun?" The father queried.

"Of course. It's the last day of swim patrol for the summer, so we mostly just goofed around."

_"I like goofing around", _thought Pit.

The girl removed the towel from her head. Her tawny hair fell from the towel, floppy and glistening from the pool water.

"Want me to kick your butt at Smash when we get home?" The girl said as she slipped inside the...big metal thing and pulled a strap of cloth across her chest.

_"I like playing Smash,"_ thought Pit.

"When we get home," said the father, "we're gonna make sundaes for dinner."

"For dinner?!" The girl seemed ecstatic.

"Yeah, cause your mom's working overtime and she can't tell us no!"

They both laughed.

_"I love ice cream! _She's hired!"

Pit wasted no time getting to the Edge of Skyworld. He was ready to jump when he realized...

He was supposed to get the Power of Flight from Lady Palutena first.

"Honestly, Pit, you'd forget your feathers if they weren't attached to your wings." Lady Palutena sighed, granting her angel the gift.

Now with the sky-high power in his wings, Pit began his journey to the land of the humans to find the girl.

_"Again today I will go soaring through the sky,_

_My enemies, I'll dish 'em up in a stir-fry!_

_Gracious goddess of light watches from up above,_

_At dinnertime I always show the cook some love!"_

_Morgan's perspective_

"Seriously, Morgan, you don't need that many sprinkles."

Morgan looked up at her father. "Um, I beat you at Smash ten times. In a row. With the Wii Fit trainer."

"That's true, but I swear your sundae is more sprinkle than ice cream at this point."

Morgan and Mr. Poole were about to take their first bites when someone yelled as some tree branches snapped and rustled.

"What the-?" Morgan got up from the table. "That sound came from our yard."

She and her father went out into their yard to investigate the yelling tree-man and found a scrawny boy in a white toga hanging from the tree.

"Uh...hi?" Morgan asked the boy. "Why are you in our tree?"

"I fell...from the sky." The boy looked sheepish. "I'm normally a much better flyer."

Morgan blinked. "Flyer...?"

Then she noticed the wings on his back.

"Are you...?"

"An angel?" The boy squirmed and tried to get unstuck. "The one and only in Skyworld."

"I see..." Morgan had no idea what to think.

The angel-boy struggled to get down. Morgan reached up and he hopped into her hands. Lowering him to the ground, she tried to piece together a question.

"Angels...exist? Everyone says they're made up."

"What are your people telling you?" The boy sounded shocked. "You have learned lies."

"They say angels are part of Greek mythology, and they serve as messengers for the gods."

"I do that! I am Pit, servant of the Goddess of Light!" He posed awkwardly.

"Okay..." Morgan shifted back a bit.

"Who's this man you live with?" Pit questioned the presence of Mr. Poole.

"He's my dad." Though she had just met him, Morgan had enough questions about Pit to fill out a Family Feud board.

"What's a dad?"

Now Morgan was starting to worry. "You don't have one of your own?"

"Nope! I've never heard of them until now. I just live with Lady Palutena."

Morgan and Mr. Poole exchanged worried looks.

"Why are you here?!" Morgan finally asked the question.

_Pit's perspective_

Finally! Pit was getting side-tracked, and was grateful that the girl had finally asked the reason for his being here.

"I have come to appoint you as my apprentice. I will train you to fight in Lady Palutena's Army!" Once again, he struck a valiant pose.

Once he noticed that she was staring confused, he dropped the pose and said awkwardly, "It's a huge honour. You'll be the first human in the army."

"Morgan, I think this kid got hit in the head a bit too hard." The man called a father said to the girl.

"No I didn't." Pit said innocently.

"Wait a minute," said Morgan. "Let me feel your wings."

Pit allowed her to brush his wings, even giggling at a slight tickle.

"They're real, Dad. He's not making this up." Morgan looked starstruck.

"You're not taking her away, are you?" The father clutched his daughter's shoulder defensively. "I want to keep my daughter, thank you very much."

"Maybe we could work something out," said Morgan. "Maybe we can live in both worlds. If you enlist me in your army, you can come to my school."

"What's a school?"

_Morgan's perspective_

_My God, _thought Morgan. _What is this kid doing with his life? _"It's where you go to learn things, like math and science. Let's see...we can go to school on weekdays, and then train in the evenings and on weekends."

"Come on!" Morgan took Pit's hand. "I just remembered; our school's open house is tonight. Maybe if I take you, they'll let you enrol."

"I'm not sure about this school thing if they tell you angels aren't real." Pit tried to drop hands, but Morgan persisted.

"There's much more to school than that. Now let's go; we need to make you look presentable."

_Pit's perspective_

Whatever kind of this attire this was, it was most certainly not fit for a Skyworld warrior.

Morgan had dressed Pit in an over-sized orange shirt, black leggings, and white tennis shoes. He protested being put in a shirt without holes for his wings, but Morgan insisted he wear it since "We can't let anyone see your wings. People are cruel, and if they see you with giant wings sprouting from your back, you'll be teased and experimented on and...ugh, you don't want to hear the details."

Morgan opened the door to her chamber, and Pit hopped up off the floor where he had been waiting. She was wearing much nicer clothes; a white shirt with a blue collar and cuffs and a pink bow on the chest, blue skirt, pink stockings, and black shoes with buckles. Her hair had been put in two ponytails on both sides of her head.

"Aw, how come you get to look pretty?" Pit pouted.

"It's fine. We'll be able to get you a uniform once we get there. They always order extras." Morgan couldn't help but snicker when Pit cocked his head at her like a puppy. "No, you don't have to wear a skirt."

_Morgan's perspective_

Majesty School was nothing new to Morgan. She'd already been through the school the previous year.

But Pit looked at it like it was the most beautiful place he'd ever seen.

"It's...pretty." He said. "And big. Pretty big."

"Well, come on." Morgan pulled Pit towards the entrance. "We need to enrol you."

As they walked through the hall to find the principal's office, Pit looked at every classroom sign and door.

"What do all these signs say?"

Morgan cocked an eyebrow. "They're just the teachers' names."

"Oh," he said. "I needed to ask, because I can't read."

Morgan stopped dead in her tracks. "I'm about to enrol you in _eighth grade, _and you can't even read?!"

"No one taught me." Pit said meekly.

Morgan facepalmed. "And you say _my _education is bad...Tomorrow. You come to my house right away and I will personally teach you to read."

_Pit's perspective_

"And your name is...?"

"Pit..."

He _had _fought Medusa. He _had _fought the Chaos Kin. He _had _fought Hades. _Why was this principal so intimidating?!_

"He's not from here." Morgan smiled awkwardly.

"So I have here...Pit Angleton in Mr. Burgess's class?"

"That's it." Pit played with the gold buttons on his new uniform; a white button-up shirt, white dress pants, and black loafers. Weirdly enough, no one objected to him wearing his laurel crown.

"Alright. I look forward to having you in our school this year."

_Still Pit's perspective, about an hour later_

After getting through the rest of the open house, Pit was finally able to present Morgan to Lady Palutena.

"Okay, we're ready to go!" Pit chirped. He reached around Morgan's back before stopping himself. "Are you okay with me touching you?"

Morgan nodded. "Can I hold on to you?"

Pit let Morgan hold on to his waist. Feeling the Power of Flight surge through his wings, he leaped into the air, bound for Skyworld.

_Morgan's perspective_

Morgan had never been so high off the ground. She felt like she would fall any second, and at the same time, like she would fly herself if she was set free.

Finally, they set foot in Palutena's Temple.

Suddenly Morgan understood what it was like for Pit at the school. It was huge and beautiful. She desperately wanted to look around and see all there was to see, but she had to scamper after Pit to finally meet this elusive Palutena.

Pit burst into a room of white marble.

"Lady Palutena! I found her!"

A tall, green-haired woman entered the room. She has a sort of...radiance that drew Morgan towards her.

"Morgan, I present to you, goddess of light and guardian of the human race..._Lady Palutena!"_

"You're a...your goddessness," Morgan stammered, curtsying to the goddess.

"So _this _is who Pit chose as an apprentice. You must be the girl from the pool." Palutena stepped towards her. "You're very brave to be here. Humans are a rather...controversial subject in Skyworld."

Morgan wrung her hands nervously. She didn't want to know what she meant by "controversial".

"Are you ready and willing to train in the army and fight to protect Skyworld?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena." Morgan stuttered, in spite of her internal screaming.

Lady Palutena turned to Pit. "Are you responsible enough to attend school?"

"Yes, Lady Palutena!" Pit chirped.

She raised her staff. "Well, we can't train you looking like that, can we?" Her staff glowed, and Morgan's school clothing changed to a white, gold-trimmed chiton with brown, knee-high sandals. A gold laurel crown rested atop her head.

"I look forward to your training. You hold a lot of promise."

_After tons of procrastination, scouring Divinipedia, and having to port this story from Quotev, the first chapter in Pit and Morgan's adventure is COMPLETE!_

_Holy crap, this is gonna be a fun story to write._

_And remember: ask before you touch!_

_Next chapter: First Day_


	2. First Day

Morgan still couldn't believe what was happening.

For the past few days, she had tutoring an angel in reading and writing (he even knew how to spell "sour kraut"), and now she was going back to Skyworld to begin training for Palutena's Army.

She squeezed her eyes shut just to see if she was actually dreaming, but still she opened them and she was in the temple.

"Okay, have you ever used a bow and arrow?" Pit pulled his own bow from his back.

"I went to an indoor archery range with my friend Dakota," she said. "I know how to hold and aim."

Morgan positioned her arrow in her bow.

"Okay, the key to shooting a good shot is to pull the string back to your cheek."

She pulled her arrow to her cheek, and released.

As her arrow flew towards the target, a blast of water went with it! The arrow landed, and the water splashed the target!

"Wow," whispered Morgan.

"I've never seen that happen before," said Pit, approaching the soaked target. "Try it again."

Morgan placed another arrow into her bow, pulled it to her cheek, and released. Once again, a blast of water hurdled towards the target along with the arrow.

"Oh, I see what's going on here," chirped Pit. "It's a Water Bow!"

"Water Bow...?" Morgan's confusion grew.

"My bow is a God Bow. At least, that's what it's called in the original Japanese dub."

Morgan went to pull her arrows out of the target.

"Uh-anyway, you did okay. You have a decent aim." Pit stumbled with his words, trying to hide his curiosity.

Morgan could tell he had questions. "Maybe it's a Water Bow because I'm a swimmer?"

"That's probably it." Pit brushed a lock of chocolate brown hair from his face. "Anyway, just continue with the targets for a bit."

Morgan nodded, and turned back to the targets. Loading up her bow, she continued with her shooting.

She had five arrows. Her first shot hit the rim of the target. The second hit the edge. The third missed altogether. Discouraged, she lowered her bow.

"Aw, don't feel bad. A few missed targets aren't the worst failure." Pit looked sheepish. "One time I flew through a hot spring."

Morgan shrugged as she raised her bow again. She had two arrows left. She focused hard on her target and shot. The arrow hit the target.

"Close…now let's try one last time…" She positioned her bow, pulled the arrow to her cheek, and…

"_Bulls-eye!_" Morgan squealed with delight as she went to go pull her arrows out of the target.

"Awesome!" Pit cheered. "That's a total B-U-L-L-S-E-Y...E!"

"You remembered!" Morgan ran and hugged him.

Pit wiggled out of her grip and started doing a happy dance. "I spelled it right, ooh! I'm super smart, ooh!"

Morgan laughed. "Now how about we go over your fluency?"

They went to Pit's bunk and he pulled the book she loaned him on the shelf.

"Emma peeked out from her hiding place inside Kristy's pocket."

"Her name is Kirsty," said Morgan. "The letter "I" comes first."

"Oh…" Pit continued with the book until he got stuck on a word. "Scam-per-red?"

"Scampered," said Morgan. "It's like another word for "running"."

Pit nodded and continued with the chapter with few mistakes.

_AND IT'S DONE._

_For those curious, the book excerpt is from a book from the Rainbow Magic series, which I don't own (if I did, I'd be filthy rich). It belongs to Daisy Meadows (whoever that may be) and Scholastic._

_Next chapter: School Daze_


End file.
